mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/Where's There's Gold, There's a Gold Digger...
Hide yo wife, hide yo kids, it's a multi-topic blog! Turtles Don't Like Cheddar Cheese Well, as some of you may or may not know, just like every other year, I'll be going on vacation for a full week. I'll be leaving at 8:00 PM or so on Friday. Yes, this Friday. I'll have no access to a computer in that time. I suppose I'll just be listening to Dashboard Confessional on my iPod for the whole trip, or play my DS (if I decide to bring it). In case you're wondering, I'm flying to western Canada. So I've left several people in charge of my characters on the Millard High RP. I trust you'll be able to manage this Wiki on your own, Riotman. Please do not brutally murder each other in my absence. Let's all hope everybody's in one piece when I'm back, and I'll see you all in a week. omg lol video game blog Well, I'm not sure how many of you really care. I doubt any of you would bother reading this, let alone comment on it, but I didn't want to only make this blog about my vacation, so here you go. In the beginning of July, since I got a nice new TV in my room (long story), I finally got my PS3 back from my brother, who was hoarding it in his room. So I've been playing the games that I should've finished like a year ago. So, a brief overview of what games I've played this summer, maybe for my future self to look back at for whatever reason: *'inFamous:' Beat the main game at the beginning of July in 4-5 days or so, as a Good guy. I took over all the territory/completed all the side missions in the Neon District, haven't bothered with the other districts yet. :o *'LittleBigPlanet:' For some reason, I just can't see the appeal of this game. Maybe it's 'cause I haven't played it online. I found this game boring, and haven't bothered playing it after completing all the main single-player quests. I have the Game of the Year edition, but I haven't tried any of the player-created levels. My Sack Boy wears Solid Snake gear. Durrr. *'Pokemon Black:' Finally got my own copy in the middle of July, and beat it 2-3 days later. For the first time, I caught a legendary without a master ball (Reshiram). Yay, lame achievement. *'Metal Gear Solid 4:' Last year, when I played it, I still had trouble adjusting to the PS3 controls and therefore was intimidated by this game...on Liquid Easy. I was insanely paranoid about getting caught by the guards and stuff. I eventually stopped at the point where Snake first meets Drebin. Now, since I got some adjustment to the PS3 controls from completing inFamous, at the beginning of August, I decided to give this game another shot. The game wasn't as hard as I remembered. I started over and got past the level I was stuck at last year without trouble. I eventually completed it about 3 days later. Story's kinda confusing since I didn't play the previous games in the series (probably should've done some research beforehand), but I generally understood it. I'm planning to get my hands on the previous games of the series...eventually. Last time I played, I was on my second playthrough, about to fight the Raging Raven. *'Fallout New Vegas:' One of the games my brother bought without my knowledge. I decided to play it and see how it's like. It's kind of fun, but somehow, the atmosphere of the game is extremely depressing (it takes place in a post-apocalyptic world ruined by nuclear war...makes you wonder about our world's future). Not to mention the heaps of bugs and lag. It's also fairly difficult. As of the time I wrote this, I just finished helping Jason Bright and his followers in the RepConn facility. Now I'm heading on through the main quest. Have been playing this between varying intervals, meaning some days I play this and other days I don't touch it at all, so I haven't beaten this even though I started a long time ago. Just not that interested in this game. For my birthday, which is coming soon on August 31st, I'm getting the original Assassin's Creed (my brother used to have the 360 version which I briefly played, but he sold it), Uncharted (the first one), as well as Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. I hear it's inferior to the original MGS1, but I don't have a PS1 (anymore), so oh well. :o I was originally planning to get a 3DS, but I decided I would get it on Christmas instead. And stuff that is currently on the top of my wish list as of now: *'Metal Gear Solid HD Collection:' Greatly anticipating this, as I want to play all the Metal Gear games. *'Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Classic Trilogy HD:' My brother used to always play this series when I was little, so I kinda grew up with it. I used to like to imagine how it would be like if the main character, Sam Fisher, was my father (don't ask). I wanna play the games for myself, so I'm getting this when it comes out in October. *'Uncharted 2 and 3:' From what I've read about the series, it seems like my type of game, so I'll definitely get these once I beat the first one. *'Assassin's Creed II and Brotherhood:' Same reasons as Uncharted. *'inFamous 2:' I beat the first one and loved it, so of course I'll get the second one. :o lol tl;dr. Hate List Hikariwoman and Salinman did one of these, so I decided to give it a shot on my own hate list. So let's see how far down I can go... #Aquafina Water #Cologne #Leprechauns #My Brother's Smelly Feet #Straight, Cleopatra-Style Bangs #Rap #Hip-Hop #Many (but not all) Pop songs #Elitists #Stereotypes #Conformists... #...who like to label, and "categorize" themselves. #...who hate on celebrities only because everybody else does. #Sleeveless Shirts #Ugg Boots #Tsundere Characters #Non-Electric Toothbrushes #Red #Purple #Cutting my hair #Having syrup over my waffles #The Daniel X series #Most shoe brands besides Converses (generally, I like "skinny shoes") #Pretty much any type of bottom besides skinny jeans. #My self-consciousness #Mosquitoes #Putting on sunblock #My unduly habit of cleaning my ears #My double jointed middle finger #How I can't raise my right eyebrow alone #My obsession with nostalgia #Angsty/Emo Characters #Birdo #My Momma's Pet Names #My real name #Heat #Animal Print #Braces #Watching people crack their knuckles #Darkness #School #The Smell of Sharpies #Cigarettes #Pot Bellies #Dancing #Loud noises #School Lunchrooms #The Smell of Cars #Untoasted Bread #Wheat Bread #Peanuts #Fish #Change #Hamburgers #Soda #Water that isn't cold #My paranoia #Using chopsticks #Plain Bagels #Stale Apples #Pan Pizza #Cheese #Encountering wild Pokemon #Vacant Spaces #Having the bedroom door open when I'm sleeping #Finding the mean of a set of numbers without a calculator #Public restrooms #Wheat Bread #Rain Boots #My younger self #Eggo "Nutrigain"-flavored Waffles #Most photos of me #Most of the female characters in the show Lost #Facebook #Tea #Open spaces #Vans (the shoe brand) #Those awkward moments when somebody keeps repeating themselves to you, and you keep saying, "What?" until you eventually just nod and smile like you understand, even though you still have no idea what they said. #Small talk #Horror movies/games (except for Resident Evil) #Senseless action movies with no substance or interesting plot besides rescuing some hot girl #Military movies with just random shooting, lack of plot, cheesy scenes, and stuff (well, I really didn't like Battle of Los Angeles) #Sharp objects #When guys wear makeup #Piercings #Level grinding #Peas #Shrimp #Curly hair #The idea of wearing contacts #Plastic surgery Might add more later. If I can think of anything... Category:Blog posts